criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Out-trick the Eagle
Out-trick the Eagle is the 8th case of Police International Edition and CutePets95's version of Criminal Case. It is the 8 and the last case in Asia, a district in the season. Plot: As soon as the team + Fleur arrived in Kyushu, where mysteriously it was heavily snowing, Cassie received a call from Cecilia, yelling that she found a dead body near the temple. As soon as Cassie, Fleur and the player reached there, they found Darya Savchenko (the real name of the fake Duchess Elizaveta) with an arrow in her brain. They talked to Cecilia, who claimed to have only just arrived and found the dead body. On top of that, a note lying right next to the body had the address to a hideout deep in the forest. On arriving there, the decor, files and the multiple versions of the coat of arms led the trio to work out that this is the Black-Eyed Eagle's hideout. At the end of the chapter, Wei intercepted a message, confirming that whoever killed Darya is the Black-Eyed Eagle. The message read "B-EE killed DS". At the same time, they heard a crash from the armoury and went straight there. The ninja mask had hair strands from Wei Zong. In the hideout, the death threat to the victim said "Darya, shut up or you're dead!" which, after analysis from Sahir, belonged to Agent Long. The gavel had the blood of both the victim's and Cecilia's, who claimed to have ended up in a fight with the victim. At the end of the chapter, Elliot, in tears, told the trio that Snowflake has been kidnapped. He said that she was in the disabled bathroom, with Wei waiting outside in case anything happened, and 5 minutes later, when he checked, she wasn't in there anymore, a note reading "Watch out! If you don't get off my back, I take the people you care about the most!". Wei got angry when he found out they think he did it but he denied the abduction. After months of kidnappings, lies and travelling, they were able to unmask the Eagle as Akiara Hagiwara. At the hideout, he wasn't there but they found a note saying "If you're here, your dumb. If you want me, it's holy." Working out he's at the temple, they went to the temple and found him holding Yelizaveta Saffronova hostage with a gun to his head. He admitted to being the Black-Eyed Eagle because he "was chosen to get new shields for the Holy One". Before they could ask, he changed the direction of his gun, pointed it at Fleur, telling her "You killed my friend, now I-" before two gunshots were released, one in Akiara's brain, killing him instantly and the other almost striking Fleur's heart, leaving her in need of getting to the hospital. In the aftermath, using one of the GPSs to locate Snowflake's position, they were able to find her in a desolate room underneath the temple. After hugging her brother, she said she overheard Akiara saying that he heard that "The "natural" madness has just started. Deciding to wait for a lead, Cecilia arrived, needing to talk to them. She claimed to be XY and said that she heard about the gunshot that killed Akiara and handed them the rifle she found outside should lead to the shooter. It was found to be registered to the Sydney PD, but the only other lead was the initials "D.L" on the handle. They went to thank her for the lead and when questioned about her betrayal of LOS CRIMINALES, she admitted to not being able to be on the dark side and wanted to change. Meanwhile, Madi, the player, Chief Long, Agent Long and Jade went to check up on Fleur, who admitted she has a weak chance of surviving because she had a weak heart that replacing it wouldn't have made it better, She asked them to help find her diary. After finding it and returning it to her, she told them to give it to Wei, saying that it might help him find his biological parents, who were also her aunt and uncle. She bade them farewell, before taking her final breath and passed away, leaving the whole team sad. A few days later, after recovering and regrouping, Madi received a Skype call from Weathervale PD Media Liaison/Ballistics Expert Lewis McLyle, who called them because they needed help on retrieving the Weathering Jewel, the jewel which is believed to keep harmony in the weather. He told them that one of their team members, who recommended calling them, was undercover in Thailand and was required to give them the information needed. After a few hours of deliberation, the team+Cecilia (for her own safety), took the next flight out to Thailand. Stats: *Victim: Darya Savchenko (Found with an arrow in her brain) *Murder Weapon: Crossbow *Killer: Akiara Hagiwara Suspects: Cecilia Delgadillo-Lawyer Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sushi Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue *The suspect wears a temple badge Akiara Hagiwara--Local Man Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sushi Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue *The suspect has a black eye *The suspect wears a temple badge Thomas Long-SI6 Agent Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sushi Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a black eye *The suspect wears temple badge Nicole Pearson-Archaeologist Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sushi Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue *The suspect wears a temple badge Wei Zong-Admin Assistant Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sushi Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears blue *The suspect has a black eye *The suspect wears a temple badge Quasi-Suspects Snowflake Parsley-Elliot's sister Fleur van Rouwendaal-Sniper/SI6 Agent Madison Lazonfrez-Elite Force Junior Detective Killer's Profile *The killer is between 5' and 5'4" *The killer eats sushi. *The killer wears blue *The killer has a black eye *The killer wears a temple badge Crime Scenes: Steps: Chapter 1: *Investigate Temple (Clues: Victim's body, torn note; New Suspect: Cecilia Delgadillo) *Autopsy Victim's Body: 18:00:00 (Killer's Profile: The killer is between 5' and 5'4") *Ask Cecilia about the murder. *Examine torn note (Result: Faded note) *Examine the Faded Note (Result: Address; New Crime Scene: Hideout) *Investigate Hideout (Clues: Coat of Arms, laptop, quiff of arrows, badge) *Examine Coat of Arms (Result: Black-Eyed Eagle is the killer) *Examine Laptop (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyse Laptop:5:00:00 (Result: Photos of Akiara Hagiwara; New Suspect: Akiara Hagiwara) *Ask Akiara Hagiwara about the murder. *Examine the quiff of arrows (Result: White substance) *Analyse White Substance: 6:00:00 (Killer's Profile: The killer eats sushi) *Examine badge (Result: Thomas Long's badge; New suspect: Thomas Long) *Ask Agent Long about the murder. *Move on to Chapter 2 (Cost: No stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Armoury (Clues: Crossbow, bandana (Faded note), ninja mask) *Examine Crossbow (Result: Fibres) *Analyse Fibres: 5:00:00 (Killer's Profile: The killer wears blue) *Examine the Faded tag (Result: Snickle Appleworth's bandana; New suspect: Nicole Pearson) *Ask Nicole why her bandana was in the armoury. *Examine Ninja mask (Result: Hairs) *Examine Hairs (Result: Wei Zong's hair; New Suspect: Wei Zong) *Ask Wei what he was doing in the armoury. (New Crime Scene: Desk) *Examine Desk (Clues: Book (faded message), gavel) *Examine the Faded Message (Result: Death Threat) *Analyse Death Threat: 6:00:00 (Result: Agent Long's handwriting) *Ask Thomas about the death threat. *Examine gavel (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood: 4:00:00 (Result: Cecilia's and the victim's blood) *Ask Cecilia about the blood on the gavel. *Move on to Chapter 3 (Cost: No stars) Chapter 3: *Demand answers from Wei about Snowflake's abduction. *Investigate Locker (Clues: Snowflake's hairband, magnifying glass) *Examine Snowflake's hairband (Result: Hairs) *Analyse hairs: 3:00:00 (Result: Akiara's hairs) *Arrest Akiara Hagiwara for breaking into the armoury. (New Crime Scene: Entrance) *Examine magnifying glass (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Nicole's fingerprints) *Ask Nicole about her magnifying glass being in the armoury. *Investigate Entrance (Clues: Darya's jacket, bloody badge) *Examine Darya's jacket (Result: Bottle of liquid with no label) *Examine Bottle (Result: Liquid) *Analyse Liquid: 8:00:00 (Killer's Profile: The killer has a black eye) *Examine Bloody badge (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood: 6:00:00 (Killer's Profile: The killer wears a temple badge) *Take care of the killer. *Move onto Crimes in Asia (8/8) (Cost: No stars) Crimes in Asia (8/8) *Examine GPS (Result: Snowflake's location) *Analyse location: 3:00:00 (Result: Desolate room in the temple) *Rescue Snowflake Parsley and ask her what happened. *Talk to Cecilia about what she wants (Prerequisite: Rescue Snowflake; New clue: Rifle) *Examine Rifle (Clues: Serial Number) *Analyse Serial Number: 6:00:00 (Result: Sydney PD's gun and initials D.L.) *Thank Cecilia and ask her why she helped the team. *Go check up of Fleur to see how she's doing. *Investigate Hideout (Clues: Locked Diary) *Examine Diary (Result: Diary with Fleur's name in the inside front cover) *Return the diary to Fleur. *Ask Madi about the emergency. *Move on to the next case (In Australasia) (Cost: No stars) *Move on to the bonus chapter (Cost: No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Asia (Sagrika) Category:Cases of PIE